Neferti Presents- The FF7 A-Team!!!
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A REALLY screwed up piece of fan ficion, Barret decides to start a new Avalanche with a ressurected Aeris, Tifa, Shera, Red XIII and Vincent and they go around in a Helluva fast van. Read at your own risk, it's that stupid.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Neferti Presents: The FF7 A-Team!!  
by- NefertiDagger  
Series- Final Fantasy 7  
Rating- PG-13  
Notes- I know nothing about the A-Team except for Murdock, the Van and Mr. T. Just enjoy this stupid parody, oh yah, Aeris is alive for some odd reason, I think Tifa resurrected her with a Phoenix Down. ^_^ Enjoy!- Neferti D.  
---------  
  
**_Chapter 1- Making the Team_**  
  
It was a year after Sephiroth died, and everyone was happy, Aeris was revived like in 99% of FF7 fics out there, and all was good. Except for one thing-They were all bored with their lives. Well, a few of them anyways.  
  
"I'm bored ya' foo's! Is 'dere anything to do around here?" Barret yelled, slamming his fist on the table in the newly rebuilt 7th Heaven in Kalm Town. Tifa shrugged her shoulders, Aeris read a book, Red XIII was sleeping, Shera had come in from Rocket Town on a vacation and Vincent just sat there.  
  
"There are a few good things we could do you know Barret, like take a walk in a flower garden in Gonaga, or party in Mideel!" Aeris suggested. Barret thought otherwise and he gagged.  
  
"Man..... we gotta have action! Without ShinRa, and Avalanche disbanded, there's nothing!" Of course, Shera had a nice little plan, that of which she thought was stupid.  
  
"We could form a team and go fight crime and possible evil-doers and the occasinal ressurected Sephiroth in a helluva fast van." Barret looked at Shera as if she were a genius, that of which she was. He then hugged her and proclaimed-  
  
"Shera! You are a genius!!!!!! We'll do jus' that!!!!! Come on now you peeps!!!!! You'll be my..... A-team! Avalance team anyways!" Barret said. Vincent sighed and said to Barret and Shera-  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"I don' think it is!!!!! Come on now! Lessgo and get goin'!"  
  
Red XIII woke up and said dully to the hulking man-  
  
"We don't have the helluva fast van."  
  
"Mmmm yo' right dawg... we need ta' ask someone if we can use a van... maybe Cid has an idea..."  
--------  
  
At Rocket Town, Barret and his ... ahem... 'A-Team' ask Cid for a set of wheels.  
  
"WHAT THE @)*&^#_*^$*^!!!!!!!!???? Lemme get this straight- You want me to give ya a set of !^#)*^)*'ing wheels so you can go around and 'fight crime' in a helluva fast van?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's *@^'in stupid." Cid walked back inside and then came back out and said, holding up a wrench-  
  
"I'll build you a helluva fast van, only if I get payed in return."   
  
Barred grinned and looked at Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII, Shera and Vincent and said-  
  
"You gotta deal."  
----------  
  
**_Chapter 2- Where to Find Crime and a Ressurected Sephiroth_**  
  
Well... Barret had his team, a helluva fast van, but the only thing missing was crime to fight. Well, they decided to go visit someone for advice.   
  
"Hmmm... maybe we could find a Ressurected Sephiroth and figh thim, since there is no real major crime in the world eh?" Tifa suggested. That was a good idea, but they had to find him, so they asked his mother.  
  
"So.... Lucrecia can help us find Sephiroth righ' Vincent?" Barret asked, driving the van underwater. Vincent nodded. Aeris was sleeping and Shera was reading a newspaper.   
  
"Yeah, I guess she can."  
  
"Okay foo's!!!!! We're here!"  
  
Barret drove the van up the waterfall and parked it outside the cave to where Lucriecia lived. They all walked inside and Vincent asked her for advice, ailbet a bit...... strangely.  
  
"Oh please Lucrieca... help us find Sephiroth!"  
  
"quit groveling Vincent, I'm not in the mood for that."  
  
"Sorry!!!"  
  
"Oh what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm covering my eyes!"  
  
"Oh stop that. Sephiroth can be found baking cookies with Jenova at Kalm Town in the house on the second floor, next to Cloud's place, can't miss it, although..." She was cut off by the A-Team running out the door, and then all crushing each other, as Aeris walked out with Red XIII unscathed. Barret moaned-  
  
"Dis' is gonna be harder than I though you foo's."  
--------  
  
At Kalm Town, The A-Team were outside of Sephiroth's place, all ready to kick his butt.  
  
"Okay foo's we're here! Now let's kick his ass!" Barret ordered, and then before they could bust the door down, Sephiroth answered it with a plate of cooikes and he was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'.   
  
"Hello there! I am baking cookies with my mother, and my friends Kuja, and Ultemicea... want to join us for some fun?" He asked. Barret, Aeris, Tifa, Shera, Vincent and Red XIII were all confsued now.  
  
"Uhhh.... are you sick or something?" Red XIII asked.  
  
"Of course not! I've learned to accept that I will never find the Promised Land, and that killing Aeris was very wrong. I am terribly sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused to each and every one of you." He said with a happy tone to it. Barret wasn't buying it-  
  
"Dis' be a set up! He's tryin' ta foo' us ya foo's!!!"  
  
Aeris ate a cookie.  
  
"These are great!"  
  
"You foo'!!!!!!!! That may have Mako Poisnoning in it! I pity da foo' who use Mako Energy!!!!!!" Barret protested, but Sephiroth, nodded his head 'no' and said to Aeris-  
  
"I don't use Mako Energy anymore, I now use Mist from the Ifia Tree!" He said, dripping with sap and cheer. Barret groaned and Aeris vomited up the cookies she ate on Red XIII.  
  
"How degrading."  
  
Barret shoved Sephiroth aside and yelled inside to Kuja and Ultemica, who were baking more mist cookies in the kitchen with Jenova (who was also ressurected, but we'll save that for a another fic). He and the others said-  
  
"You better stop what you're doin' cause you foo's are gonna pay!" They all said at once. Vincent then muttered to himself-  
  
"I can't belive I said that."  
  
"Me too." Tifa muttered. Barret then started to pummel the crap outta Kuja who then said in anger-  
  
"Oh you wanna might Mr. T? I shall give you a fight!" Kuja then punched Barret int he nuts, Tifa and Aeris bitch slapped Ultemicia, Shera and Red XIII were busy dragging Jenova around and Barret was punching Kuja.   
  
*WHAM!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*SLAP!!!!!!*  
  
*OH MY!!!!!!*  
  
*FIZZZ!!!!!!!!*  
  
Sephiroth, now a pacifist, yelled to everyone-  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! We shouldn't be fighting over nothing! Let us make peace and be friends and all join together in happiness!" He said, oozing with pure hippie passion. Shera had enough of that crap and slugged him in the face.  
  
"I've had enough with your tree hugging hippie crap. Come on, there's nothing here, let's go find someone else to beat up on for doing something bad. He's harmless nowadays." She said, adjusting her glasses. Aeris nodded and Tifa interjected-  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Hey, I got an idea... let's go find the Turks and rag on them!"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. The rushed out the door and they all crashed into eachother, knocking down the hinged and making the door crush Barret. They all looked at him and Vincent said-  
  
"Come on leader. Let's go in our.... ahem... helluva fast van."  
  
"I pity.... da foo'..... who knock.... da door down..... on Barret....."  
  
They dragged him back to the van, and continued their little trip for crime fighting and all things stupid.  
--------  
  
**_Chapter Three- The Potty Emergency_**  
  
Theywere now in the van, driving on the sea with sea spray covering the windows. Aeris looked out and said to Barret (who was driving):  
  
"What are we gonna do to the Turks when we find them?"  
  
"We beat da' crap outta them!"  
  
"That's logical..." The Ancient said, dripping with sarcasm off of every word. Tifa was cracking her kinuckles, Shera was composing some guitar tabulars, Red XIII was napping and Vincent had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Hold it in man! We're almost to Junon!"  
  
A few seconds....  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I said hold it in, unless you wanna go in yo' pants ya sissy!" Barret groaned. Of course.....  
  
"Too late, I already did."  
  
Tifa and Red XIII moved away a little from Vincent, and Barret moaned and said out loud-  
  
"I said hold it in ya foo'!!!!!! And you go in yo' pants!!!!!!!! Whatta idiot!" Vincent of course was joking to pull Barret's leg-  
  
"I was just joking, but I still have to go." Barret groaned once more and pulled the van from the water, over to Mideel's Jungle. Barret swung open the door and said to Vincent-  
  
"Go out there!"  
  
When Vincent went out there, the A-Team waited, and he came back saying-  
  
"I didn't have to go."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!"  
  
They look off and then Vincent said once more-  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
---------  
  
**_Chapter Four- We Three Turks of Midgar Are...  
  
_**After a few unsucessful bathroom stops, the A-Team found themsleves in the ex-Corrupted town of Midgar, which was under heavy re-contrustion, ridding the town of the plates and things covering the sky, fixing the trains and making more resources avalable to those who needed them. Of course, evil and vile never sleep in this town, so Barret decided to take the Helluva Fast (c) Van to the city to find the Turks and make sure they weren't up to no good.   
  
"Okay you guys, we're back in Midgar for the first time in over a year. Aeris, we can see Elmyra if ya want, but let's go find them foo's the Turks and show 'em a thing or two!" Barret ordered, driving the van like a mad man throughout the heavly worked on Sector 7.  
  
"Barret, what if they aren't doing anything?" Tifa asked, looking out the window and saw a new apartment complex being built on where the old 7th Heaven stood. she sighed in sadness and fell asleep.  
  
"We jus' stop dem before something happens!"  
  
"Oh what a great leader you are....." Red XIII bemoaned with sarcasm. Barret threw a Travel Book at him and then parked the van outside of the partialy teared down ShinRa HQ. Barret jumped out and yelled to the team-  
  
"Okay you' foo's!!!!!! We now gotta find the Turks, and kick da' crap outta dem!"  
  
"Whatever." Shera said, groaning about Barret's lack of a brain. They stormed the HQ fromt he front and then beat the crap outta any construction worker along the way, thinking they were Ex-ShinRa employess hired by the Turks to rebuild the buling.  
  
"Wait!!! You've got the wrong idea!" One pleaded. Barret socked him.  
  
"I have the da' right idea!"   
  
Shera groaned and walked along to a cabnet door, openin git up, and out came three weird-looking people, wearing outfits that made them look like Kings. Tifa scratched her head, and Aeris was at the ready, Vincent groaned, Red XIII yawned and Barret was ready for a fight.  
  
"You wanna start sumthin?" He asked.  
  
"We Three Turks of Midgar are  
tried to sell chocolate cigars...  
They were accidentaly loaded  
they exploded  
all in Rufus's face." Elena, Rude and Reno sang to a familiar tune. Everyone was confused and Tifa put it best-  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're the Three Turks of Midgar seeling chocolate cigars!" Elena piped up. Rude then stated-  
  
"They're only 1 Gil!" Barret wasn't convinced and then socked Rude in the face. He fell and said in a rather annoying voice-  
  
"My bald head! You bruised it! You will pay!" He walked over to the team and sluged them all. He picked up Tifa and threw her out the window back into the van-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Oh thank goodness for plush seating!"  
  
Elena then threw Aeris against the wall and socked Shera in the face, then pulled Red XIII's tail hard. They were angry that they disturbed their cigar selling, and then Reno lifted Vincent up on his head and was carrying him to the window.  
  
"No body move or the experimented freak gets it!" Rude threatened. No one moved, and Vincent suddenly had to go to the bathroom again, but at the wrong place, wrong time. He groaned and squeaked-  
  
"I really, really have to go to the bathroom........"  
  
"Wha?" Rude quipped. Barret was now disgusted as to what was going on now. Aeris grimaced, Red XIII made a disgusted noise and Shera buried her face. Rude was wondering what was going on and Vincent let out a sigh.  
  
"Ahh........ That feels better."  
  
"What the heck? What's on my...... oh god.... you didn't, did you?" Reno asked, frozen in place. Vincent nodded his head and the other two Turks jumped out the window and Reno set Vincent on the ground, screaming-  
  
"OH GOD!!!!! WHERE'S A SHOWER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?"  
  
Everyone all cheered and headed back to the van and Tifa asked Vincent-  
  
"What happned? Why was Reno screaming for a shower?" She asked. Vincent shrugged his shoulders and said plainly-  
  
"Let's just say that nature came calling."  
  
"Oh god....."  
---------  
  
**_Chapter 5- End of the Day!  
  
_**"Well you guys, da day has ended and we gotta head back." Barret sighed, and everyone cheered. Sure they loved this, but it was kinda..... werid. Anyways, Barret made a wrong turn and drove onto a grassy field driving over several yelloe and white flowers.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Squall shouted, waving his Gunblade, and Rinoa was crying really hard.  
  
"Squall... our flower field that we made our promise in... ruined...."   
  
"Those bastards!"  
---------  
  
And so... with a day behind them, and a new one ahead of them, the A-Team drove off into the sunset, singing 'Come Sail Away' by Styx, and lighting lighters. But...  
  
What if certain theories of terrain... proved disastrously false?  
  
For you see... The A-Team had driven the van... right off of a cliff into somewhere unknown.   
  
"I pity da foo' who..."  
  
"**_WE KNOW!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
"Well sorry!"  
  
-The End........?-  
  
Notes- Sorry if that was a little too weird. I thought I'd poke fun at several things-  
1. The 'Avalance Getting Back Together to fight a new bad guy' thing  
2. Aeris getting ressurected, same with Sephiroth  
3. Barret's 'Mr T.' speech pattern  
  
And that's about it. Hoped you liked it though, regradless of how stupid it was.- Neferti D.


	2. The Football Game Disaster

  
Neferti Presents: The FF7 A-Team- The Sequel!  
By- NefertiDagger  
Series- Final Fantasy 7  
Rating- PG-13  
Notes- The sequel. It may or may not be as funny as the first, but I do hope you like it. It's rather short IMO, but please enjoy yourselves. Any opnions, suggestions, requests, E-Mail me at NefertiDagger14@aol.com. Thanks!- Neferti D.  
  
P.S.- This Fic is dedicated to a wonderful person named Becky Gaylord. You were a great cousin, you touched so many lives and it's tragic that your life ended so soon. You will be greatly missed.- Neferti Dagger  
--------  
  
**_Chapter 1- The Next Day_**  
  
It had been... 1 day after Barret started the New A-Team, and all was good, except that now the others (Cait Sith, Cloud, Cid and Yuffie) wanted to be members too, but it was filled up, especally when Aeris got enaged to the One Winged Hippie, Sephiroth.  
  
"I pity da foo' who get engaged to Sephiroth!" Barret said for the majority of the morning when he heard the news, but Shera shut him up in an instant by saying the magic words-  
  
"Sha-Zam."  
  
"MPHHHMMMPPPPHHH!!!"  
  
"That's better." Shera walked over to the newspaper sitting in the Inn at Cosmo Canyon (where she was going for her vacation), and read it, looking at the daily headlines, about trade deficit, a riot at Nibelheim for a cross-dresser who's initals were C.S., and something about George W. Bush being elected president of New ShinRa.  
  
"Nothing going on crimewise Barret."  
  
"MMMPPPPHHHH!"  
  
"Sha-Zam." Barret was back to normal and said to Shera-  
  
"You foo'! We need somethin' ta do.... hey! Why don't we head to da' SuperBowl in Junon? Dere might be trouble!"   
  
"Whatever Barret. We don't have tickets." Barret dialed up a number and it rang for several minutes before a certain someone picked up the phone in the middle of........ uhh... moving along then...  
-------  
  
Vincent Valentine was in the middle of 'freakin it' with Lucerica (I wouldn't ask), when the cell phone rang. He got up inthe middle of the somewhat good part and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You Vincent! Barret here. You still have dem tickets for the SuperBowl 37 in Junon?" Barret asked. Vincent groaned. He shut the phone off and said to Lucrecia while getting dressed and heading out the door of the cave-  
  
"NOT A FINGER!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
With that, she didn't move and just waited.....  
--------  
  
A few seconds later, the whole gang was there, and they got there fast. Barret was now telling them what was going on, and he was wearing a football outfit, as well as Shera. He pointed his gun arm at the sports section of the paper and said-  
  
"Okay ya' foo's! We're going to da SuperBowl 37 in Junon! We might find some crime dere!"   
  
"Uhh Barret... there will be tight security there. President Bush of New ShinRa is going." Aeris pointed out, holding One Winged Hippie Sephiroth's hand, and they were wearing the colors of the Mideel Vipers. Barret slapped his hand on his face and said-  
  
"Oookay then. We foo's are gonna go there, cuz I said so!"   
  
"Whatever then." Aeris groaned getting into the Helluva Fast van, as did the others, and they took off for Junon in the Helluva fast van right away, and CaitSith said, looking as it took off to Cloud-  
  
"I wish I was riding in the Helluva fast van."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"LOOK IT'S THE EX-SOLIDER TURNED CROSS DRESSER! GET HIM!" A Bunch of snooty parents jeered. Cloud took off like a bolt of lighting and Cait Sith shrugged his shoulders and hitched a ride to the Super Bowl, as was everyone else.  
----------  
  
**_Chapter 2- No Parking  
  
_**Since the van was fast, getting to Junon before all the crazed football lovers got there was a snap. Barret went into the parking garage, and saw that there was the bane of every driver-  
  
"Damn! There's no parkin' spaces!"  
  
"Isn't it all the same?" Red XIII said dully, reading the newspaper section on the Super Bowl event. Tifa was listening to Hip Hop on her Discman, Vincent was sleeping all while Barret and Shera were trying to find a parking spot.  
  
"Look, over there!" Sephiroth pointed out in that melancholy voice of his. Barret then started to pump up the van and the speed, as the car was backing out, but there was someone who also coveted that parking space.  
  
"Hey...." Aeris started. "Isn't that Hojo?"   
  
"Daddy?" Sephiroth said, looking out the window, and Vincent groaned. Barret jumped the gun and said to Murdock.. eeeerrr... Shera-  
  
"He'd gonna take our spot and others! YOU DEAD MEAT FOO'!!" Barret shouted, and then Hojo speeded into the spot, the same time Barret did and the cars collided wiht a huge crunch and a big fender bender.  
  
*CRUNCH!*  
  
"That might cost a doozy." Red XIII pointed out looking at the two vans slowly about to fall on their rooves. Barret jumped out of the van to confront Hojo for this act of desecration on the Helluva Fast van's part.  
  
"Oh my.... I should look where I park next time!" Hojo spoke daintily. Barret grabbed him by the collar ands aid in an angry voice-  
  
"YOU DEAD MEAT FOO'!!!!!! YOU RUINED MAH HELLUVA FAST VAN!"  
  
"It's not ruined, just a broken fender. I'm getting my seats to the Super Bowl, see you later." Hojo left and Barret yanked everyone out of the van and they got their seats after Barret said to Shera-  
  
"Gotta keep an eye on dat foo'....."  
  
"Really. I'm getting ansy, let's go. Maybe we'll see some action." Miss Stargazer said dully, walking to her seat in the front row near the sidelines for the Junon Gila Monsters. Tifa prepped her legs up on the edge, Red XIII layed on the floor, Aeris sat daintily next to Sephiroth and Vincent and Barret sat next to Shera.  
  
"Isn't this weird." She pointed out, looking across from her seat, seeing Rufus sit down. Barret leaned forward and Sephiroth pointed out in his happy voice-  
  
"I wonder what he's going to do?"  
  
"And I thought he died!" Vincent exclaimed, looking at a few people clamoring after him. Barret shrugged his shoulders and relaxed in his chair, sleeping during the football action on the field.  
--------  
  
"Heh heh..... I see Avalanche Members out there and Hippie Sephiroth...... now is the perfect time to use my newest creation against them and President Bush.... this is for taking MY job at New ShrinRa!" Rufus exclaimed, holding a remote control and hiding outside the stadium.  
  
"Hey dude... what's with the giant mecha thingie?" Yuffie Kisagari asked the blone man. He got angry and slugged the Materia Theif.   
  
"Quit nosing into other business you brat."  
  
"Point Taken."  
--------  
  
**_Chapter 3- Halftime Havoc_**  
  
"Hey Barret," Tifa asked, ", When's Halftime?"  
  
"Righ' now foo'."  
  
"Oh, okay... isn't N*Sync and Aerosmith performing?"  
  
"Yup foo'."  
  
The A-Team gathered around the edge of the stadiumn and watched as the throngs of wahsed out teenyboppers gathered around to listen to N'Sync, and so did Shera and Aeris. Barret was confused.   
  
"Why Shera go out dere to a boy band?"  
  
"I dunno." Red XIII asid, listening to come classical music. Well, all was performing well, when something happened, and the ground started to rumble hard. Everyone stopped and the members of N*Suck said to oneanother-  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Barret, Hippie Sephiroth, Red XIII, Tifa and Vincent looked at the edge of the arena and saw a silloute amongst the harvest moon, and there, in the outline of Brittney Spears was........  
  
Rufus stood ontop of the mecha and yelled out over a microphone through the speaker system that suurounded the stadiumn, with loud feedback......-  
  
" BEHOLD... DUH-DAH-DUHNN!!! MECHASPEARS!!!!!!!! AKA BioBritney." He said with pride. The A-Team leaped into action and Barret said to Rufus fromt he bottom seats-  
  
"YOU DEAD MEAT FOO'!!!!!"  
  
"What type of dead meat?" Hippie Sephiroth asked. Barret slugged him hard and took the others to MechaSpears, wo was now dancing, and crushed N'Sync, but missed Aerosmith by a sliver. The girls were all sad and were crushed also by MechaSpears.   
  
"MUWAHAHAHA! NOW I SHALL KILL PRESIDENT BUSH AND THEN AVALANCHE!!!!!"  
  
"Rufus!" Aeris called out, "Avalanche disbanded a year ago! We're the A-Team, and you won't get away with this!" She then added. Rufus crushed Aeris.  
  
"Oh my god! They killed Aeris!" Red XIII said with little emotion. Vincent nodded his head and pulled a squashed Aeris out and de-flattened her. She brushed off dust and said to Barret-  
  
"How do we get rid of this thing?"  
  
"I kno one way foo'!"  
--------  
  
A few seconds later, the Helluva Fast Van came rolling out and up to MechaSpears.  
  
*Hit. me. baby. one. more .time!"  
  
Barret drove the van into Brittney's chest area and it fell like a brick bulidng, and Rufus was sad. He stomped his foot and screamed, crying-  
  
"YOU BROKE IT THAT EASLY!!!!! You won't get away with this you meddling grown-ups, and your Helluva Fast Van too." He was arrested by a few Soliders and then President Bush walked up to the A-Team and proclaimed-  
  
"You are terrific! Thank's for saving everyone."  
  
"No problem foo'. Come on guys, we've gotta go." Barret shoved everyone intot he Helluva fast van and drove off, through the crowd and into the rising moon, to somewhere... I thik it was either Midgar or Gonaga... I dunno.  
  
With that, the A-Team's battle comes to an anti-climatic end, and everything is safe for the world, for now. Who knows what adventures and stories these folks will get into in the future? Who knows?  
  
*The End*  
---------  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Lucrecia yelled in the cavem hearing only her echo. She smashed her fist on the ground and muttered to herself as she got dressed-  
  
"Men...... Now I know WHY I went with Hojo instead."  
--------  
  
Epoluge-   
  
**Barret Wallace** dropped everyone off and he headed back to New Corel with Marlene, and some say he's starting to date Shera , but no one's too sure, he is however, still running the A-Team.  
  
**Shera Stargazer** is on her vacation in Cosmo Canyon, relaxing the days away with freedom and no-Cid to be nasty to her. She might be dating Barret, but see above. She is the current Ice Tea Drinker champion in Rocket Town.  
  
**Tifa Lockheart** still runs 7th Heaven in Kalm Town, and she thinking about getting married to Cloud, but with his dopey memory, she's kind of rethinking it, then again, Aeris has Sephiroth......  
  
**Vincent Valentine** is lurking around from place to place, hoping to get Yuffie of of his tail cause she wants to go out with him (Hey, everyone else has someone), so he's setting up a blind date with Cloud.  
  
**Red XIII** (Or Nakani) is continuing his scholarships at Kalm, being a world class teacher, and yet, he still finds time to 'fight crime' with the A-Team once in a while, even though he thinks the whole idea is stupid.  
  
**Aeris Gainsborough** runs a annual tour at the City of the Anceints with her enaged husband Sephiroth. She's quite happy being in love with the man that killed her, since he's changed, hopefully for the better she says to people.  
  
**Sephiroth** is living a life of tranquility with his newfound happiness, baking Mist Cookies and the like, and he's also going to get married to Aeris sometime in February on her birthday. He is a mamma's boy as always....  
---  
  
The Others-  
  
**Rufus ShrinRa** went back to the drawing board for his latest plan to get rid of Avala... I er mean the A-Team, after they destroyed MechaSpears. Laying low, he says to people he's got a good plan, but no one really cares.  
  
**Cid Highwind** is back to doing what he does best- Swearing, buling airships and looking to the stars. He is learning to cope without Shera around the house, and that could lead to interesting devlopments.....  
  
**Professor Hojo** got sued by Barret Wallace for the fender bender to the Helluva Fast Van. The court suit is still pending on who will win, but Hojo doesn't care that much about repair costs.   
  
**Yuffie Kisagarai** is chasing after Vincent, but she is excited about a 'blind date', and she's hoping withs with Cait Sith, since she's a cat person at heart. But is she a moogle person?  
  
**Presedent Bush of New ShrinRa** is doing well. If you want updates, please tune into CNN/Headline News. ^_-  
  
*The REAL End*


End file.
